kindling fire by hestia's hearth
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Sequel to "my dear atlas has a heavy heart". Bryce had fought against the Joker, Darkseid and whatever else the universe had to throw at her. But when Clark insists she should meet Jonathan and Martha Kent, she found herself out of her playing field.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Batman, Superman or any of its characters.  
 **Title** : kindling fire by hestia's hearth  
 **Summary** : Bryce had fought against the Joker, Darkseid and whatever else the universe had to throw at her. But when Clark insists she should meet Jonathan and Martha Kent, she found herself out of her playing field.  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Author's Notes** : A followup fic to my "my dear atlas has a heavy heart", since I had a bit too much fun writing Fem!Bruce Wayne. I did have a bit of a hard time writing in Bryce's perspective, especially as one in love and I hope I got her characterization right. I tried to portray her as someone cynical, sharp and reserved.

* * *

Bryce knew from the moment that Clark flew into the Batcave, that he was going to ask her to do something that she would rather not do. She had learned to read it all – facial ticks, breathing rhythm, body movement – and right now, everything about Clark set warning alarms in her head.

Clark swooped down, pausing to greet Alfred and ask him about his day (a delaying tactic if Bryce had ever seen one) and approached her with an effortless smile.

" You want me to meet your parents," she promptly said just as his mouth was about to open.

The bemused look on Clark's face was comical and she was tempted to tell him to close his mouth lest an insect found its way in. " It's scary how you do that," he said with a shake of his head. The easygoing smile returned quickly to his face. " You know me too well."

" And I know you are now stalling." Bryce crossed her arms.

Clark sheepishly scratched the back of his head. She might have found it endearing if she wasn't so annoyed. " Ma and Pa have been asking about you, almost every time I drop by. They want to know more about you. And I mean who wouldn't?" He grinned. " It's not everyday your parents hear you are dating the Bryce Wayne."

She rolled her eyes. She was now reconsidering letting Clark's parents in on her little secret. It was done partly out of the goodness of her heart of what Clark had to go through when his parents had mistakenly believed they were expecting a grandchild. Even now so many months later, the prattling flames that the media had spread of speculating if Bryce Wayne was dating Clark Kent were still being fanned upon occasion.

Dick had a fun time reading each headline with an exaggerated newscaster voice, managing to make Alfred's mouth twitch in amusement. He would never say it to her but she suspected Alfred and Dick had a running bet to see which outrageous headline would make it to the League's ears for them to start harassing her for juicy gossip.

Of course, only Dick, Alfred and Clark's parents knew of the real extent of their relationship, per Bryce's firm insistence.

There were a selected few that Bryce knew had suspicions. Diana wasn't the paragon of truth without good reason, though she was also wise enough not to press the matter. Ra's was shrewd enough to not make another attempt to kidnap Damian so soon, with Clark having an invested interest. Regardless, the fewer the people who knew, the better for Bryce's peace of mind.

" So? What do you think?" Clark prompted, pulling her back from her thoughts.

She pressed her mouth into a frown. She wanted to say no, that she didn't think this would be a good idea. There was still too much to be done in Gotham, especially after the latest breakout from the Joker and the rumors of the drug operations from Hush and the Riddler were spreading in the underground.

But this was Clark asking her and she thought it seemed universally unfair that an alien like Clark should have such eyes that could melt any heart of stone.

" You don't have to answer right now," Clark gently said, his smile drooping slightly. Did that man have a secondary Kryptonian power to relentlessly guilt-trip her? " They'll understand. It's when you are ready."

" I'll think about it," she cut in brusquely, like it didn't matter to her. She would not let him get the satisfaction that she was one of those people.

He grinned and they both knew otherwise.

~.~.~

To be honest, it wasn't like Bryce didn't know about Jonathan and Martha Kent.

She heard plenty about them from Clark, who always spoke of them in glowing terms. Alfred and Martha had even exchanged recipes through Clark at one point, even if they had never met in person.

They were the people who brought up Clark and helped shape him into Superman. If anyone deserved a medal for humanity, it would be them.

And yet, a sense of dread lingered. It was not the kind of apprehension when it came to a villain like the Joker or Two-Face, the kind that sent her intuition off the radar. It was something else, causing her to feel restless and agitated and she did not like it.

Clark helpfully didn't bring the topic up again.

~.~.~

" Maybe Clark wants to propose to you," Dick brazenly suggested.

Though she suspected Dick partly said it as a means of distraction during their spar and partly as wishful thinking. Dick had been brimming with excitement and unbridled glee since discovering his adoptive mother and his adorned idol were together. It was like a dream come true for any young boy.

Regardless, Bryce wasn't fooled and still managed to pin Dick down on the training mat. " Don't lose focus," she warned him. Which somehow made the boy grin wider.

She highly doubted that Clark would suggest marriage so soon, just when they had finally started settling into the comforts and boundaries of their relationship. While Bryce was more familiar about initiating the passion and flirtatious fun of a relationship, Clark desired the stability and the long-lasting romance of a relationship. It took time but their contrasting views eventually came to agreement.

And yet, he was the one determined to gain as many kisses as possible from his amused yet willing partner when opportunity allowed him to, when he wasn't too busy gently caressing the inside of her palms in an absurdly distracting way or becoming so giddy with happiness that he literally swept her off her feet.

It was unlike Bryce had ever experienced and she found that she didn't dislike it.

" Perhaps you feel that Jonathan and Martha Kent would disapprove of your relationship with their son," Alfred helpfully pointed out one night. " That the two of you are not taking things seriously?"

Clark would not have even brought up the idea of meeting his parents if he didn't believe either of them were not serious or committed enough. He was a man of sound judgement – most of the time.

(the fact that he fell in love with _her_ despite the other various and far more suitable women in his life made Bryce wonder about his common sense)

Then again, love made people do strange and irrational things. And she was explicitly and recklessly drawn towards _him_ despite all the reasoning and logic in the world so they both must be fools.

~.~.~

When Clark was done washing up and ready to turn it for the night, his cell phone vibrated and he couldn't help but smile (Lois did comment he was smiling a lot more than usual these days) when he saw Bryce's name flash across the screen.

 _I'm ready._

~.~.~

Bryce stared at the rows and rows of clothing in her closet for the past fifteen minutes, not knowing where to start.

She was far more used to wearing classy evening gowns and business attire, being easily able to pick and choose the outfit that revealed more skin and thus distracted others more easily. All of which was entirely improper to wear for a meeting with the parents. Even her casual clothing included bundles of sweaters, shirts and pants that would be also equally inappropriate.

Dick, clearly finding it hilarious that Bryce was having such a hard time, brought her a handful of magazines that he found. One look at the first page of a girl only slightly older than Dick wearing a ripped cropped top barely covering her chest and short shorts where a sliver of an underwear was peaking out made Bryce toss the magazines into the fireplace. Dick cackling in the background as she did the deed made her realize he did it just to see her unamused expression.

Somewhat more helpful, Alfred had went out and selected clothing from the nearest mall. " I was told these are the latest fashion for women your age," he told her as he laid out the clothes one by one on her bed. " The saleswoman suggested these combinations would be best suited for 'dressy casual' events as she called it."

Bryce could have hugged Alfred in relief.

She finally settled on a shirt and jeans combination with a leather jacket. Simple yet classy. One surely could not go wrong with that. She looked clean and crisp and certainly presentable to any one's parents, much less Clark's.

As she was making the final inspection of her chosen outfit, a string of babbles and gurgles made her aware that Damian wanted to make his opinion known. She reached down to pick him up from the crib. " Do I look acceptable?" she asked, holding him up to see.

Damian looked her over once, his green eyes searching and inspecting, and finally grunted, seemingly satisfied with her choice in fashion.

" At least I have you on my side." She tweaked his nose, making him giggle.

~.~.~

" You look great by the way," Clark said as they approached the house.

" Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere," Bryce scoffed. She knew from the way his eyes widened and how his hand lingered on the small part of her back when he arrived to pick up her from the manor, he already appreciated her outfit. She supposed she would have to send Alfred back to that store to buy similar styled clothing.

He grinned. " It won't be that bad," he promised, just before he rang the bell.

She glared at him and he wisely said nothing more. But Bryce didn't pull away when his hand slipped casually around her own for moral support. She was more surprised how she had let her guard down and let him initiate such intimate physical contact when her training would have screamed at her to tense and prepare to attack in return.

She must be getting soft.

The door opened, revealing a beaming Jonathan and Martha Kent, a near identical facial match to their son's. " Clark! Bryce! Glad you've made it." Martha enveloped Clark in a flurry of hugs, just as Jonathan offered his hand for Bryce to shake.

" Bryce, it is wonderful to meet you," Jonathan greeted. She was thankful he didn't try to pull her into a hug. " I feel like we know you already. Clark has told us so much about you."

" Only the good, I hope," she smoothly said. She couldn't help but be faintly amused by Clark's embarrassed aside glance at his parents.

Martha, having released Clark, turned to Bryce. Her expression faltered for just the briefest of seconds and Bryce already came up with a dozen possible reasons why she didn't like Bryce, why she couldn't understand why Clark picked her because Clark was too good for someone like her –

" Clark, she is so _skinny_. Did you not bring her the food I sent you?"

Bryce allowed a bemused smile to hide her earlier misplaced anxiety. " Yes I did, Ma," Clark patiently said. " But –"

" Then we have no time to waste." Martha took Bryce's hand, as easily as her son had done, and started to lead her into the house.

~.~.~

The food that Martha made was enough to rival Alfred's cooking. Bryce couldn't help but get second helpings, even as Martha pushed for third and fourth helpings.

It was pleasant being around Martha and Jonathan whose warmth and friendliness was infectious. Having already known who she really was and not minded that Clark was openly putting an arm around her shoulder, Bryce found she could ease the tension from her body.

" Told you it wasn't so bad," Clark murmured in her ears as Martha began handing out dessert.

" So Pete spotted Clark looking at some baby clothes the other day. Is there something we should know?"

Clark choked on his apple pie. It was only due to her impeccable self-discipline that Bryce did not do the same thing. " Ma!" he spluttered, appalled.

Bryce deliberated if she should step in and save Clark from embarrassment yet again. On record, Bryce Wayne had an unfortunate early miscarriage and the baby did not make it. Likewise, only the core Justice League was trusted with the knowledge about Damian's birth.

But the Kents were already entrusted with two of the greatest secret identities in the world. They'd proven themselves trustworthy enough and she found that she didn't mind that they knew about Damian (even if she might have a few words with Clark later about being more subtle).

" Clark was buying things for my son Damian," she interceded, before Clark stopped breathing out of sheer embarrassment.

She was relieved that Jonathan and Martha had enough tact not to appear excessively stunned or start bombarding her with questions immediately. " Damian, what a lovely name," Martha thoughtfully said.

" How is your little one doing then?" Jonathan asked.

Bryce was thankful that Dick managed to "borrow" her phone for dozens of photos and videos of Damian because the Kents soon asked for pictures. At each one, Martha cooed and Jonathan grinned. " What a handsome fellow he is," Martha adoringly watched the video where Dick was tickling the toddler, making Damian squeal.

" Only when he is in a good mood," Bryce divulged, causing a chuckle.

" You must be busy, looking after Damian and managing your work."

Whether Jonathan meant her CEO business at WayneTech or her night life, she found herself nodding. " I've had help," she absently said, sipping at her coffee.

Months ago, she might have said she had it all under control or that she managed on her own. But the presence of both Damian and Clark now so intertwined in her life, Bryce admitted it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

She pretended not to notice Clark's hand warm against her knee and the Kents exchanging amused glances at each other.

~.~.~

" You didn't have to help washing the dishes," Martha was saying.

" It's the least I could do."

Martha had insisted that Bryce stayed the night despite her protests. Bryce could have said that Damian needed her or that there was a case she needed to deal with in Gotham. She had trained herself well enough to even deceive lie detectors. Surely she would be able to fool a living human lie detector in Clark.

But the combination of Jonathan's promise of Martha's famous pancakes and Clark's earnest eyes prevailed and Bryce politely thanked her in the end.

With Clark and Jonathan off to prepare the guest room, it was just Martha and Bryce left in the kitchen. For some reason, handling dishes was far more gruelling than sewing her own stitches. Martha, to her credit, didn't comment.

" You know, Clark talked about you, before he met you the first time," Martha conversationally said. She wondered which time was that, before Clark met Bryce Wayne or before he met Batwoman. " Everyone had been talking about Bryce Wayne," Martha clarified. " How she resurfaced after disappearing for years and the first thing she did was throw party after party. All the news reporters were making fun of her but Clark saw something else in you. He said that Bryce Wayne could be so much more. And not too long after, Batwoman appeared. "

" I'm certain he had a different opinion of Batwoman," Bryce wryly said.

" Oh, Clark told us all about it." Martha revealed blithely. " How you surprised him by appearing behind him so suddenly that he actually jumped. He wasn't sure if you were even human."

" And Clark of all people said that?"

Martha couldn't help but chuckle and the corners of Bryce's mouth twitched slightly. She could hardly remember the last time she interacted with another woman like this, so casually and informally, without needing to hide and lie and deceive. She wondered if this was the kind of relationship she could have had with her own mother if she was still alive. A tinge of envy squirmed uncomfortably in the bottom of her stomach that Clark had something that all the riches in the world could not buy.

Something must have shown across her face (so much for self-control) because Martha reached over and patted her hand. " You are always welcomed here," she said gently.

Bryce blinked. She focused on scrubbing a particular non-existent stain on a plate to hide the warmth spreading under her skin. " I think Clark would find a way to bring me back here regardless," she said finally.

" I'm certain he will," Martha fondly said. " Jonathan and I wouldn't mind. Besides, anyone can see that my Clark thinks the world of you."

To that, Bryce didn't know what to say.

~.~.~

She supposed she should have went to the guest room but Bryce was drawn towards Clark's old bedroom.

It was small yet cozy, filled with memorable items. A photo frame of Clark graduating from high school with his beaming parents beside him. A bookshelf filled with various literature. A worn out set of toys tucked in the corner. All of which painted a picture of Clark's childhood and who he was before becoming Superman.

" I see you are making yourself comfortable here."

She now understood why Clark made it a habit to try to sneak up on her to startle her. It must be partly as petty revenge for what she did to him at their first meeting. Clark was good but he wasn't _that_ good.

She turned around to see him, hair still wet from his shower and a towel around his neck, with a boyish grin. " It's not every day I find out that you read Plato," she pointed out.

Clark wistfully glanced at the books. " I was a bit of a bookworm," he admitted.

" Still is," Bryce shot back, remembering how she caught him reading _Hamlet_ to Damian as a bedtime story. To her amusement, Damian appeared to love every second of it.

" Your boy has good taste," Clark grinned.

" His first words better not be _alas poor Yorick, I knew him well_."

" Would you want it to be _get thee to a nunnery_?"

She let out an unladylike snort. And Clark took advantage of her distraction to pull her into an embrace, pressing a kiss to the curve of her jaw and neck.

Bryce was absently aware that in his bubbling joy, Clark was levitating them a few inches off the floor. She wondered what Martha and Jonathan would say if they saw them right now.

" So Miss Wayne, admit it. I was right."

If he was thinking of getting her to agree while he was oh so easily distracting her, he was wrong. " About what?"

" That meeting Ma and Pa weren't that bad."

She grunted, relishing the feel of his fingers tracing along her back. " You have sound judgement most of the time."

A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. " Most of the time?" he asked.

Bryce caught his fingers just as they began to find their way to caress her bare skin behind her neck. " Prove me wrong then, Mr Kent," she challenged before pulling him back down to Earth for a kiss.


End file.
